


Butterfly

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fly high butterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Fly high Butterfly  
Fly free like a southern sea  
Fly high Butterfly  
Because the world needs silence  
Your kindness

 

  
Read more at https://www.booksie.com/posting/jasmine-dreamscape/butterfly-a-short-poem-154566#PPsHLgFKGAem1ZWV.99


End file.
